Mi primer y asombroso amor PARTE II
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: Rainbow Dash se enamora de cierto wonderbolt, en su relación habrá tropiezos pero aun asi su amor será duradero. (Soarin y Rainbow dash)


Oigo que tocan la puerta, me asomo para ver quien es, era Soarin, rodó lo ojos, abro la puerta y le digo de mala gana - que quieres ? - el me dice - quiero que me escuches - yo le digo - adelante - el me empieza a explicar todo y cada detalle, sorprendentemente todo concordaba,le creí y cuando nos íbamos a dar un abrazo una red cae sobre nosotros haciendo que nos cayéramos, nos paramos e intentábamos salir pero cada vez que nos movíamos la red se encogía, de pronto nos agarran de por detrás y nos duermen con un liquido, caigo a la nube, empiezo a ver borroso, veo a Soarin en el mismo estado que yo pero alcanzó a ver que una pony con ciertas características de Spitfire se para en frente de mi y luego veo negro.

Cuando despierto siento que me duele horrible la cabeza, veo que estoy como en un tipo cueva, volteo y veo a Soarin dormido de inmediato me levanto y voy a el pero algo me detiene, volteo a abajo y veo que estoy encadenada, oigo una risa por detrás y dice - yo si fuera tu querida no me acercaría a el - es Spitfire, enojada le digo - acaso estas loca?!- ella me dice - no querida solo que hace tiempo me había enamorado de Soarin pero llegaste tu a si que desde ese momento odie a los 2 pero mas a ti - yo un poco confundida por lo que acababa de decir pregunto - a que te refieres ? - ella me dice - si mira, desde que empece a odiarlos, cree un plan, era capturarlos a los dos y hacerte sufrir a ti quitándote a tu amor - me quedo un rato analizado y comparando cosas, todo era mas claro, el beso era para separarnos y que tuviera la oportunidad de capturarnos a los dos cuando nos íbamos a perdonar , la volteo a ver y le digo enojada - eres un monstruo! - ella me dice - ha, apenas te das cuenta - Soarin empieza a despertar y se levanta, ve que esta encadenado y el confundido por lo que estaba pasando dice - eeeemmmmmm... Que sucede? - Spitfire le dice - a si de simple, te voy a matar para hacer sufrir a Rainbow - el le dice - no puedes hacer eso! - ella pregunta - porque ? - el le dice - te voy a dar 2 razones, una porque no quiero morir y dos porque sería ilógico que me mates si a la que odias es a ella - Spitfire le dice - no mira, si la mato no sufrirá, a si que no mayor castigo de quitarle al amor de su vida - ella se hacerca a mi y dice - pero, también tengo otro plan, este consiste en que tu te vallas de aquí y dejarnos solos a el y a mi para que solo exista amor entre nosotros - Soarin en ese instante dice - que? Me niego a amarte y menos por lo que harías - ella voltea a verlo y dice - por eso no me preocupo, por el tiempo sucederán cosas y si hace falta tendré que borrarte la memoria - yo al ver que esta distraída tiro de sus piernas haciendo que ella se cayera pero ella se alejó y no pude alcanzar para darle un golpe, se paro y fue hacia Soarin corriendo, tomo un cuchillo, agarro a Soarin y puso el cuchillo en su cuello, ella me dice - adelante, toma tu decisión- me pongo a pensar, Spitfire me dice- sabes, te tardas mucho te doy asta mañana para que decidas - entonces acepto y me voy para decidir.

Voy rápido con Twilight, le pido que si sabe algún hechizo para revivir, empezamos a buscar hasta que lo encontramos, era un libro muy gordo, viejo y con polvo, entonces le digo - espérame aquí lista para hacer esto - voy a mi casa, me pongo un traje de espía, agarro un cuchillo y me voy ya lista para mi plan a salvar a Soarin.

Llego sigilosamente. Veo que no hay nadie, me acerco un poco mas y veo a Soarin todavía amarrado, me voy con el y le empezó a quitas la cuerdas que tenía mientras me pregunto porque cuerdas si estaba con cadenas, Soarin se despierta y me dice - dashie te tienes que ir, ella no dijo la verdad, ella te va a matar- yo no le hago caso y le digo - no te preocupes, ten este cuchillo y espera fingiendo que sigues amarrado - nos damos un beso, me paro y le grito a Spitfire para viniera, ella aparece y me dice - ya tomaste tu decisión ? - yo le digo - si, no pienso abandonarlo y dejarlo contigo- ella dice - bueno tendré que matarlo pero eh empezado a tenerle cariño a Soarin a si que te tendré que matar a ti! - se acerca con un cuchillo a mi, trago salivo y cierro los ojos esperando el impacto, cuando de pronto Soarin me jala y vamos hacia la salida, ya veíamos la luz del día cuando siento que algo me atraviesa, me caigo, veía sangre, sentía como mi corazón latía muy rápido, empiezo a jadear porque apenas podía respirar, veo que tenía el cuchillo en mi vientre , lo saco, ese dolor que tenía empeoro al hacer eso, alcanzó a ver que Soarin esta peleando con Spitfire, intento levantarme pero no puedo a si que empiezo a arrastrarme dejando un camino de sangre, siento una brisa que pasa muy rápido hacia la salida, es Spitfire escapando, Soarin se acerca a mi, esta llorando, intento decirle que me lleve con Twilight pero no podía hablar bien y lo único que puedo decirle es - Twilight...rápido - empiezo a quedarme sin energía y después cierro los ojos profundamente.

Empiezo a ver los y mucho brillo, cierro y abro los ojos y empezó a ver todo con claridad, veía el cuerno de Twilight haciendo magia, veo que estoy acostada y que esta Soarin preocupado, sentía que me punzaba la cabeza, veo mi vientre y no hay nada mas que una venda, digo un poco mareada - que, que paso?- Twilight dice - pues yo estaba un poco confundida cuando te fuiste y después de una media hora aproximadamente Soarin llego contigo muerta en su espalda y me dijo que tenía que llegar rápido conmigo e hice el hechizo de resurrección y pues lo demás es esto - yo me sentí aliviada y dije - si funciono - los 2 preguntaron - que funcionó? - yo dije - es que mientras me dijo Spitfire que decidiera cree un plan que era un ataque sorpresa pero se suponía que Soarin iba a morir y yo lo llevaba a revivir contigo y ya pero salió un poco al revés - Twilight me abrazo y dijo - bueno como sea lo importante es que todo esta bien- Soarin dijo- no del todo bien, Spitfire escapó y de seguro no tardará en volver - yo digo - bueno para cuando eso suceda ya estaremos preparados - me paro, me despido de Twilight y Soarin y yo nos vamos.

2 días después

En tierras lejanas de equestria una voz dice - esta vez, mi plan no fallara - y se empieza a reír.


End file.
